ponyville de leyenda
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: La vida es como una leyenda: no importa que sea larga, sino que esté bien narrada.
1. Chapter 1

-vamos Spike, tenemos que llegar –dijo la unicornio lavanda a su fiel amigo dragón –hoy es l gran lluvia de estrellas, y las princesas vendrán verlo con nosostras

-pero Twilight ¿por qué la prisa? –exclamo Spike ya cansado y subiéndose sobre su lomo –las chicas entenderán el que llegues algo tarde

-pero ya jamás he llagado tarde a laguna reunión tarde, en mi vida –dijo Twilight apurado el paso –tómenos un atajo –dijo al dar vuelta en un callejón –si tomamos por aquí de seguro llegaremos a casa de Fluttershy antes –pero al tomar por la otra calle pero esta solo se veían la parte trasera de las casas, sin ventanas, y un enorme muro Flanqueando el otro lado

-algo solo no te parece –dijo Spike viendo como empezaba a atardecer, Twilight sintió algo de miedo pero al no ver una salida continuo caminando –Twilight ¿no crees que deberíamos regresar?

-vamos Spike solo es una calle…no hay de que asustarse –expreso mas para ella que para su amigo –además si seguimos de seguro encontraremos una salida – el solo lentamente se ocultaba por las montañas, al ver esto Twilight comenzó a correr por aquella calle –¡mira Spike! –Exclamo la ver la entrada de una casa donde había un unicornio negro de crin igualmente negra pero con mechones blancos, el cual estaba sentado en el portón leyendo un libro – ¡disculpe!

-si señorita –exclamo con una sonrisa, se levanto algo extrañado, Twilight estaba por decir algo cuando el unicornio la interrumpió –déjeme adivinar, se perdió y no sabe cómo salir

-así es –dijo ella algo sonrojada –nos podría decir cómo salir de esta calle

-hay un camino como media hora por donde vinieron

-pero de ahí venimos –dijo ella triste

-te lo dije Twilight –expreso Spike aun sobre ella –discúlpenos es que tenemos que llegar a la casa de una amiga nuestra, Fluttershy, y como a ella no le gusta llegar tarde tomo este atajo –lo ultimo lo dijo con ironía

-así que van con Fluttershy –dijo el unicornio –es bueno que tenga más amigas, se lo tímida que es

-¿usted la conoce? –el unicornio asintió, se quedo pensando un poco

-hay otra salida –dijo el unicornio, Twilight se le abrieron los ojos contenta, esperando el camino –hay una salida que te deja muy cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, solo tiene que atravesar por ahí –dijo señalando a un portal enrejado –espera yo te llevo… –pero Twilight no lo escucho comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar, atravesó le lugar sin pensar

-sabes Spike estas muy cayado –dijo ella trotando alegremente con los ojos cerrados –no vas a decir nada –ell abrió los ojos viendo a Spike pálido y paralizado con la mirada de miedo –Spike ¿Qué te pa….sa? –por fin ella se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un cementerio

-Twi…li…ght –dijo Spike casi en un susurro, ella se quedo quieta viendo con terror las siluetas que se formaban a la luz de la luna, de pronto un ruido los asusto a ambos – ¿Qué…fue…eeso?

-calma Spike, de seguro fue una rama –dijo con algo de miedo mirando a todos lados de pronto una silueta apareció detrás de ellos haciendo que los dos gritaran con fuerza, ella y Spike se tiraron al suelo tiritando de pánico

-no sabes escuchar –dijo el unicornio que tenían en frente el cual llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha color ceniza coronado por una pluma roja–te dije que me esperaras, soy Gravedigger, encargado de este lugar

-pero si este lugar es un… –dijo para luego taparse la boca –lo siento

-si lo sé, pero me gusta trabajar en el, por haya esta la salida –dijo él, y sin más la guio a la salida

-perdone mi indiscreción –dijo Twilight ya más calmada – ¿pero cómo puede estar tan calmado estando en este lugar?

-esa niña es una de muchas historias que este lugar guarda, si te contara cada una, nos tomaría toda la vida, si quieres te cuento una en lo que llegamos a la otra entrada –dijo tendiéndole una pesuña, Twilight sin pensar solo la estrecho con algo de pena, mientras el pobre de Spike yacía sobre ella completamente desmayado por el susto,

-cuando era joven –dijo este pony caminado con calma sin temor aun con los graznidos de los cuervos –me perdí en este lugar

-¿Cómo?

-mi familia estaba haciendo un picnic, y yo me separe de ellos, termine en este lugar en la noche, tenia tanto miedo como ustedes ahora, pero al ver cómo estaban las tumbas, tan descuidadas use mi magia para arreglarlas un poco, tan absorto estaba que no me di cuenta que había salido del lugar hasta que mi mama me abrazo con fuerza,

-Vaya historia, de seguro ahí conseguiste tu cutie mark –dijo ella algo sonrojada –perdón no quise

-descuida, este lugar tiene su magia especial, y si, así conseguí mi cutie mark –una pala clavada junto a una losa de mármol –bien llegamos, esta es la primera historia que conocí de este panteón –dijo contemplando una tumba doble, una de ella con la loza agrietada y con signos de picos -¿quieres oírla?

-si –dijo entusiasmada

-escucha esta historia del enterrador de la comarca, hace mucho tiempo dos ponys se amaban desde que eran potrillos, una hermosa yegua, y un gallardo semental, pero por suerte impía a su dulce dama el arrebato la parca…todas la noches el corcel venia al cementerio a visitar la tumba de su hermosa

-¿cada noche? –Dijo ella asombrada –yo no me puedo imaginar algo así

-y nadie de ponyville, los ponys murmuraban con misterio que era un muerto escapado de la fosa…una horrenda noche de tormenta hizo pedazos el mármol de la tumba abandonada, cavo la tierra y se llevo entre sus cascos el rígido esqueleto de su amada

-no es posible ¿y qué hiso con ella? Cuenta, cuenta

-se encamino a su hogar, y en una triste habitación sombría, sentó a su lado la osamenta fría y celebro sus bodas con la muerta, ato con cintas los desnudos huesos, el yerto cráneo corono de flores, la horrible boca la cubrió de besos, y le conto sonriendo sus amores, se acostó junto a ella enamorado y para siempre se quedo dormido, al rígido esqueleto abrazado

-no puede ser, no me lo imagino –dijo ella con algo de miedo, e instintivamente se acurruco junto al pony negro –pero que mas paso

-al día siguiente un vecino encontró su puerta abierta, entro y contemplo en espectáculo, al principio lo enteraron por halla –señalando un rincón casi pegado a la salida –y devolvieron a la dama a su lugar de descanso…pero cada amanecer la tumba de semental se encontraba abierta, la loza de su amada esparcida en pedazos

-¿no buscaron una explicación?

-sí, un pony se quedo de guardia un día, al día siguiente lo encontraron tirado Escondido entre dos lapidas, jamás pudo decir algo, se quedo mudo, y ese mismo día se coloco al semental junto a su amada

-vaya historia…sabes, se me olvido para que iba con Fluttershy

-de seguro no para algo urgente –dijo este, pegado un poco a ella –mira –exclamo la ver una lluvia de estrellas que surcaban el firmamento –que hermoso espectáculo nos brinda la noche

-si…tienes razón –dijo sin pensar nada mas, los dos se quedaron ahí contemplando la lluvia sin darse cuenta que sus colas se enredaban entre sí, no paso mucho, para que ambos regresaran por su camino y Gravedigger llevara a Twilight a su casa, por ella estaba en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose –gracias por traernos –dijo viendo a Spike dormido sobre su canasta

-no te preocupes, es lo menso que podía hacer por perderte lo que fueras a hacer con Fluttershy

-es cierto, pero de seguro ella me perdonara cuando le cuente todo lo que me paso, ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-si quieres puedo pasar mañana en la noche y te cuento otro relato,

-me gustaría mucho

-entonces es una cita –dijo dándose media vuelta –nos veremos mañana

-si –al momento cerró la puerta ilusionada y completamente desconcentrada

-así que por ello no pudiste vernos –dijo una voz, Twilight se asusto, un poco pero al ver quiénes serán no dudo en correr a ellas, sus amigas y las princesas habían ido a buscarla, y al llegar subieron a su habitación sin encontrarla pero lograron escuchar toda conversación

-parece que ya nos tenias un secretito, dulzura

-Applejack por favor, se mas discreta, pero dinos ¿Dónde conociste a tan gallardo semental?

-¡si dinos, yo nunca lo había visto en ponyville es nuevo, ya se le hare un gran fiesta, si una gran fiesta!

-no Pinkie –dijo Fluttershy –yo lo conozco, no le gustan mucho las fiestas

-¿lo conoces? Pero como si yo conozco a todos los ponys de ponyville ¿Dónde vive?

-el vive frente al cementerio –dijo Fluttershy con miedo en sus palabras –y casi nunca sale muy lejos de su casa –todas se quedaron cayadas viendo a Twilight, la cual no dejaba de tratar de ocultar su sonrojo

-bueno mis pequeñas ponys –dijo la princesa Celestia con algo de sueño –como ya es muy noche parece que me quedare adormir esta noche en ponyville, así que nos retiramos todas con calma y así como lo dijo todas salieron calmadamente pero antes de irse, Celestia se le acerco a su alumna –mañana me cuentas como te fue en tu cita –dejando aTwilight con un sonrojo


	2. Chapter 2

**Anoche pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte mientras dormías. Al rato volvió y le pregunté por qué había vuelto. Un ángel no necesita que otro lo proteja, me respondió.**

* * *

-vaya que sueño –dijo el pobre Spike la despertar casi aletargado de su canasta, en lo que se levantaba Twilight entraba en la habitación –sabes lo que soñé, que nos perdíamos por ponyville y terminábamos en un cementerio con un fantasma persiguiéndonos –Twilight solo volteo la mirada dejando a Spike asustado -¿fue un sueño…..verdad?

-en realidad Spike, lamento decirte que no lo fue, en verdad nos perdimos en un cementerio, pero no fue tan malo y no….no fue un fantasma el que nos persiguió –dijo con una ligera risa –fue un pony

-pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo salimos?

-él nos trajo a casa, aunque no niego que me entretuve un poco y por desgracia no pudiste ver la lluvia de meteoritos –Spike bajo la cabeza tristemente –o, pero no te espantes, convencí a Rarity de acompañarla a ver la luna esta noche –al instante el dragón se levantó con entusiasmó arreglando sus púas –ya galán, apenas es de mañana, ven vamos a desayunar fuera –y dicho los dos salieron de la biblioteca encaminándose a casa de Pinkie pie

-apúrate quieres, me muero por probar los pasteles especiales de la señora cake –dijo sin más el dragón mientras se movía al lado de su amiga

-tranquilo Spike, Sugarcube Corner no desaparecerá por llegar un poco tarde –de pronto los dos se detuvieron al ver una gran alboroto en la entrada, adentro se escuchaban gritos fuertes, y mientras entraban Spike no creyó lo que veía, en una mesa adornada con globos y serpentinas estaba en mismo pony que conocieron aquella noche –¡Gravedigger, hola!

-Twlight, que bueno verte –dijo algo fuerte pero agradable, al instante la invito a sentarse a lo que ella solo asintió mientras Spike lo veía con intriga –me podría s ayudar, vine aquí a comprar unos pastelillos, cuando esta pony me agarro desprevenido, y me sienta en esta silla sirviéndome pasteles diciendo que esta es mi fiesta de bienvenida, pero si he vivido en ponyville casi toda mi vida

-sí, es algo impulsiva pero muy amigable –dijo Twilight al instante que Pinkie les sirve dos tazas de chocolate –además como casi no sales de tu casa, es normal que trate de conocerte –en ello la pony rosada se sienta en una tercera mesa entre ellos dos –lo vez

-así que dime ¿cómo te llamas que hacer, cuando llegaste, porque nunca te conocí, cuál es tu color favorito, te gusta Twilight, que significa tu cutie mark? –cabe decir que los dos casi se ahogan por las sorpresivas preguntas

-Pinkie, por favor almeno déjalo responder a una pregunta –dijo Twilight aun tosiendo, mientras Spike solo se le quedaba viendo a ese pony

-¿y díganme donde será su cita?

-Pinkie por favor no seas tan indiscreta –dijo Rarity entrando a la tienda –no vez que los aun no saben a donde irán

-de hecho pensaba que podríamos caminar por el parque, y hacer un picnic

-oh que romántico –dijo Rarity con los ojos de corazoncitos –saben, a mi me gustaría que me llevaran un día de picnic –no tardo mucho para que Spike saliera como bólido, regresando a los pocos segundos con una sesta de de picnic –Spike ¿qué haces?

-que yo solo pasando por aquí, por cierto Rarity ¿te gustaría tener un…? –mientras ellos hablaban Twilight y Gravedigger salieron del local sigilosamente,

Por fin habían salido del lugar, caminaron por un pequeño tiempo cuando llegaron a un restaurante elegante

-Twilight te gustaría comer conmigo –ella asintió y tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a un árbol de duraznos, el cual los cubría del sol

-les puedo tomar su orden –dijo el mesero a los dos ponys

-me traería un sándwich de margaritas, con guarnición de heno frito –dijo Twilight con entusiasmo

-a mi me trae los trozos de manzana cubiertos de miel –le mesero tomo la orden y salió de ahí –sabes Twilight -dijo para romper el silencio –este durazno me recuerda un vieja leyenda de ponyville ¿quieres oírla? –ella asintió emocionada –cuando tenemos a la mano antiguos testimonios y se barajan nombres auténticos y acontecimientos, no puede decirse que se trata de un mito, una leyenda o una invención producto de las mentes de aquél siglo. Si acaso se adornan los hechos con giros literarios y sabrosos agregados para hacer más ameno un relato que por muy diversas causas ya tomó patente de leyenda

-es verdad –dijo Twilight sacando una libreta y una pluma –disculpa, no te importa si tomo nota

-no, para nada, de hecho me gustaría –dijo sin mas

-es estupendo, pero continua

- Durante muchos años y según consta en las actas, antes había en ponyville una escuela de magia para señoritas, las estudiantes enclaustradas en tan lóbrega institución, vinieron sufriendo la presencia de una blanca y espantable figura que en su uniforme de escuela, veían colgada de uno de los arbolitos de durazno que en ese entonces existían. Cada vez que alguna de las jovencitas o profesas tenían que salir a alguna misión nocturna y cruzaban el patio y jardines de los salones interiores, no resistían la tentación de mirarse en las cristalinas aguas de la fuente que en el centro había y entonces ocurría aquello. Tras ellas, balanceándose al soplo ligero de la brisa nocturnal, veían a aquella pony pendiente de una soga, con sus ojos salidos de las órbitas y con su lengua como un palmo fuera de los labios retorcidos y resecos; sus pesuñas juntas y sus patas con las puntas apuntando hacia abajo.

-qué horror –dijo Twilight cubriéndose la cara con sus patas y mirando por detrás al árbol de duraznos

- Más una cruel verdad se ocultaba en la fantasmal aparición de aquella monja ahorcada, colgada del durazno y se remontaba a muchos años antes, Vivían pues en ese entonces en canterlot, precisamente en donde se ubicaba muchos años después una panadería, los hermanos, Silversurf, falsehood, y su hermana Little Lady –Twilight detuvo un poco la conversación al ver venir a la princesa Celestia a donde estaban

-Twilight Sparkle, mi más leal alumna, es un gusto poder verte antes de regresar a mi deberes en Canterlot –cambio un poco su sembalnte al ver al pony que estaba sentado junto a ella, por un momento los dos se vieron a los ojos, pero Gravedigger solo la miro indiferente y volvió a bajar la cabeza

-princesa Celestia –dijo Twilight –quiero presentarle a Gravedigger –este se levanto y la reverencio con delicadeza pero sin cambiar su semblante de indiferencia

-es un honor conocerlo –dijo Celestia –espero verlo otra vez, Twilight me despido, y espero saber de ti y tus amigas en tus cartas sobre la amistad, me retiro

-nos vemos princesa –dijo ella levantado la pata en despedida mientras la princesa subía a su carruaje saludaba todos los presentes y despegaba –bueno en que nos quedamos,

-Pues bien Little Lady era un unicornio bonita y de gran prestancia, se enamoró de un tal Northern Light, unicornio de humilde cuna y de incierto origen, quien viendo el profundo enamoramiento que había provocado en ella, trató de convertirla en su esposa para así ganar yegua, fortuna y linaje. A tales amoríos se opusieron los hermanos, sobre todo Silversurf, quien llamando una tarde al irrespetuoso y altanero mestizo, le prohibió que anduviese en amoríos con su hermana, Molesto Sirversurf se fue a su casa y habló con su hermano a quien le contó lo sucedido. falsehood pensó en matarlo en un duelo, mas Pensando mejor las cosas decidieron reunir un buen monto de dinero y se lo ofrecieron al mestizo para que se largara para siempre de Canterlot, pues con los dineros ofrecidos podría instalarse en otro sitio y poner un negocio lucrativo

-pero que malvados ponys, la princesa de seguro los hubiera castigado si lo hubiera sabido

-por desgracia… el pony aceptó y sin decir adiós a Little Lady que había llegado a amarlo tan intensamente, se fue a philidelfia, y de allí a otros lugares, dejando transcurrir los meses y dos años, tiempo durante el cual, la desdichada sufría, padecía, lloraba y gemía como una sombra por la casa

-su comida –dijo el mesero de improviso a la vez que dejaba los platos en la mesa, a lo que los dos se dispusieron a comer sin darse cuenta que cinco pares de ojos los vigilaban –les ofrezco lago mas

-por ahora no gracias –dijo Twilight recogiendo con su magia su sándwich de margaritas –pero continua que mas paso

-bueno...Pero ten paciencia, Finalmente, viendo tanto sufrir y llorar a su querida hermana, decidieron convencerla para que entrara a estudiar. Y tras de reunir otra fuerte suma para le inscripción, la fueron a meter diciéndole que el pony, motivo de su amor y de sus cuitas jamás regresaría a su lado, pues sabían de buena fuente que había muerto. Sin mucha voluntad Little Lady entró, en donde comenzó a llevar una triste vida claustral, aunque sin dejar de llorar su pena de amor, recordando a Northern Light. Por las noches, en la soledad tremenda de su cuarto se olvidaba de todo y sólo pensaba en aquel pony que la había sorbido hasta los tuétanos y sembrado de deseos su corazón. Al fin, una noche, no pudiendo resistir más esa pasión que era mucho más fuerte que ella, decidió matarse ante el silencio del amado de cuyo regreso llegó a saber, pues el pony había vuelto a pedir más dinero a los hermanos

-Su postre –dijo el mesero recogiendo los platos y colocando otros con dos rebanadas de pie de manzana

- Cogió un cordón y lo trenzó con otro para hacerlo más fuerte, a pesar de que su cuerpo a causa de la pasión y los ayunos se había hecho frágil y pálido, y se fue a la huerta de la escuela y a la fuente. Ató la cuerda a una de las ramas del durazno y Se lanzó hacia abajo... Sus pies golpearon el brocal de la fuente. Y allí quedó basculando, balanceándose como un péndulo blanco, frágil, movido por el viento. Al día siguiente la portera que fue a revisar los gruesos picaportes y herrajes de la puerta del convento, la vio colgando, muerta. El cuerpo ya tieso de Little Lady fue bajado y sepultado ese misma tarde en el cementerio y allí pareció terminar aquél drama amoroso. Sin embargo, un mes después, una de las estudiantes vio la horrible aparición reflejada en las aguas de la fuente. A esta aparición siguieron otras, hasta que las superiores prohibieron la salida de las monjas a la huerta, después de puesto el sol, el edificio fue demolido un tiempo después, dando paso a un conjunto de casas y restaurantes

-vaya que historia mas interesante –dijo Twilight para comer la ultima cucharada de su postre –pero si esta historia se olvido ¿Cómo la conoces?

-yo tengo mis métodos, además el durazno que está detrás de nosotros viene del mismo donde se colgó la pobre pony –al intante se volteo llena de miedo dando un grito, solo para asustar a sus amigas que estaba escondidas en los arbustos cercanos, la momento Spike se coloco frente la pony –en verdad nos sorprendieron, en especial tu Fluttershy

-¿Qué le hiciste a Twilight? –Dijo Spike desafiante –¿el te hiso algo?

-no, nada, pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-no es que viniéramos a espiarte ¿verdad chicas –dijo Rainbow

-pero tu dijiste que haríamos eso, por ello la seguimos desde…-dijo Pinkie pero las demás le taparon la boca

-bueno es un poco tarde aiq ue nos venos, Twilight espero poder volver a verte –la decirlo el le dio un beso en la mejilla Twilight dejando a todas con la boca abierta, yo eso era, pero Twilight de improviso le sujeto el rostro con sus pesuñas y lo beso en los labios

-mañana en la noche, en mi casa a las 7pm, -dijo con inocencia –saldremos a pasear y ver las estrellas en un romántico picnic,

-hecho, llevare la comida

* * *

La nocha había caído y Gravedigger vagaba por las tumbas, llevando su sombrero de ala ancha, de pronto se detuvo, sin voltear encaro a la sombra que se mostro detrás de él,

-que buscas aquí –dijo sin más mientras miraba el horizonte –hace mucho que no nos vemos

-más de 3000 años –dijo la sombra con una voz femenina tersa y dulce –me da un gran placer saber que volviste, yo…

-tú, me dejaste en ese lugar –exclamo con fuerza –cada día soñé con volver y vengarme de ti, pero al fin cuando logre llegar, no le vi razón, solo me instale en este pueblo, a pasar mis años,

-Soul, yo todavía te amo…por favor ven conmigo cada día sin ti han sido una tortura –dijo la figura dejando salir una tenue luz de su cuerno –se en el fondo de mi alma, se que aun sientes amor por mi –el pony se volteo mirando a la yegua a los ojos,

-has cambiado mucho Celestia –dijo al contemplar el porte de la princesa del día –en serio me sorprendiste cuando te vi esta mañana, ahora ya me viste ¿que buscas de mi?

-no busco nada, solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, no me importa lo que digan los demás, nada me importara, dejare mi corona, todo solo por estar contigo –dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos

-ya no se puede, decidí no odiarte, no podría, pero te he arrancado de mi corazón

-no lo creo –respondió con decisión

-que prueba quieres Celestia

-esta –al instante se abalanzo sobre dándole un profundo beso en los labios, sin embargo casi al instante se separo mirando la indiferencia del pony, ella soltó mas lagrimas, tirandose a los pies del pony –no, por favor dime que no es verdad, ven y bésame como tu solías hacerlo, dime que es mentir a lo que tus labios me dicen –pero Gravedigger solo le acaricio la crin con ternura, no como un amate sino como un hermano, esas caricias parecían de hierro al rojo fuego para Celestia que no paraba de llorar a los pies del pony

-cuanto lo lamento, no sabes lo mucho que encantaría volver al saborear el néctar de tus labios, como antes, pero tu recuerdo se ha secado, ahora otra pony ocupa el vacio que me quedo –soltó una ligera lágrima, a la vez que se inclinaba y abrazaba a la princesa –se que pedirte que seamos amigos seria una bofetada en tu corazón, pero lo único que te pido es que me des tu bendición…déjame volver a amar, es todo lo que pido –la princesa se levanto con lentitud, limpiándose las lagrimas

-Soul reaver, no tiene que pedirme permiso, solo te pido que seas tan tierno y dulce con ella, como alguna vez lo fuiste conmigo

-así lo hare, princesa Celestia –dijo inclinándose ante ella –es un honor haber contemplado esta plática con usted

-opino lo mismo Soul… o perdón, Gravedigger, de todo corazón le deseo lo mejor a usted y al Twilight Sparkle, que la felicidad los llene con alegrías mutuas –se dio la vuelta y agitando sus alas despego dejando un aire de tristeza y melancolía más profunda, el pony solo continuo con sus rondines ahora sin alegría, y sin tristeza

* * *

**Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte**


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado tres meses desde que Twilight y Gravedigger han salido, al principio solo se veían de vez en cuando para tomar un café pero después la relación se volvió más formal, he hecho algunas noches ella lo visitaba mientras hacia sus rondines por el cementerio, otras veces iba por ella a la biblioteca en la noche

-así que volverá a salir con ese pony –dijo Spike con celos – ¿no te parece que están hiendo muy lejos?

-Spike por supuesto que no –dijo ella peinándose la crin, para escuchar como tocaban la puerta lentamente –Spike podrías abrir –dijo viendo el reloj –debe ser Gravedigger, podrías distraerlo un poco, aun no estoy lista

Si no te preocupes –dijo con fastidiado mientras bajaba a abrir la puerta, por fin la abrió dejando entrar al pony –hola Gravedigger

-hola Spike ¿Cómo te ha ido este hermoso día? –pero Spike solo lo miro a los ojos – ¿ocurre algo?

-si –dijo desafiante –escúchame pony, si le haces algo a Twilight, yo hare que lo pagues, entiendes

-cálmate Spike –dijo Gravedigger con templanza a la vez que se alejaba un poco del pequeño dragón –yo la amo, como una vez ame a alguien pero con el tiempo ese amor se seco de mi alma, pero Twilight me devolvió la esperanza de volver a amar

-así que ya estuviste enamorado ¿y que pasara si la vuelves a ver, como le dirás a Twilight?

-de hecho la volví a ver, ahí aclare el hecho de que ahora amo a Twilight, además no le hare nada que ella no quiera –dijo con malicia mientras veía con una sonrisa la cara de Spike, el cual estaba por hablar cuando

-bueno Spike nos vemos –exclamo Twilight bajando las escaleras, llego donde Gravedigger y lo beso en los labios, un beso inocente –regresare en la noche –dijo al momento de salir, mas Spike e qeudo recargado enal puerta de la asa mirando a Gravedigger, como diciendo "te estoy vigilando"

-veo que Spike es algo sobreprotector –dijo mientras caminaba la lado de Twilight

-sí, es lago impulsivo –dijo ella, viéndolo a los ojos –peor cuando te llegue conocer, de seguro le caerás bien, y bien ¿A dónde quieras llevarme?

-primero pienso llevarte u restaurante muy lindo, y luego mostrarte una sorpresa

-uy adoro las sorpresas –dijo con entusiasmo mientras saltaba con emoción, hasta que se dio cuenta que todos los del restaurante la miraban –perdón –exclamo avergonzada, mas Gravedigger, le acomodo la silla como todo buen caballero, así pasaron toda la cena con los finos detalles entre ellos hasta –y dime ¿Cómo era ella? –dijo una vez terminada la cena

-¿Quién?

-¿Cómo que quien? La pony de la que estabas enamorado antes, como no hablas mucho de ella, me dio curiosidad

-ella era la pony más hermosa que yo hubiera visto –dijo mirando la luna que se alzaba por el cielo nocturno – su pelaje blanco brillaba con la luna, y sus ojos lila, eran un reflejo de mi alma –dijo con nostalgia, mientras Twilight lo veía con atención, mostrando una mescla de dulcera y duda

-¿Qué paso con ella?

-es algo que no quiero recordar –dijo tristemente –al final nos…. distanciamos, tenía sueños más importantes que nosotros

-¿y la has vuelto a ver? –dijo con cierto aire de temor

-si –expreso sin más –hace poco la vi, casi al mismo tiempo que comenzamos a salir –Twilight se quedó muda escuchando cada palabra –ella ya había cumplido sus sueños, y tiene grandes responsabilidades, ahí me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella se desvaneció hace mucho

-no sabía lo que tenía –dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura

-me temo que tiene razón –Twilight retrocedió un poco –cuando la volví a ver me dijo que estaba dispuesta dejar todo lo que había hecho, solo por estar juntos de nuevo – Gravedigger llamo al mesero pidiendo la cuenta y ambos salieron del lugar emocionados –Twilight quiero mostrarte una gran sorpresa –dijo mientras caminando por la plaza del pueblo, llegaron a una casa no muy lejos de la biblioteca – ¿Qué te parece?

-¿la casa?

-la compre hace unos días –dijo con emoción, mientras le abría la puerta de la cerca –hace unos días fui con la alcaldesa, le dije que el camino al cementerio estaba en muy mal estado, pero le ofrecí mi terreno para que construyera un nuevo camino más accesible, y con el dinero compre esta casa, pase casi toda semana pasada en mudarme

-pero Gravedigger, esta casa debió costarte más –dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a Twilight

-es que también gaste un poco de dinero que tenía en el banco, lo que si me costó fue el pintarla –dijo mientras ella contemplaba la casa, las paredes estaba pintadas de azul y blanco y los muebles eran de color ébano –y bien ¿Qué te parece mi nueva casa?

-es hermosa – Gravedigger se alejó un poco trayendo una botella de jugo de manzana y dos vasos

-entonces festejemos –coloco los vasos en la mesa de noche mientras Twilight se sentaba en el sofá –por un buen trabajo y por el futuro –abrió la botella y la sirvió

* * *

El sol comenzaba a levantarse de entre las montañas y en la casa Gravedigger lentamente se levanta solo acomodándose y besando el cuello de su compañera, la cual por la sensación abría los ojos

-Twilight te amo con toda mi alma –dijo mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, ella se volteo para después besarlo –te amo –la abrazo con fuerza como si en cualquier momento se le escapara como una bola de humo

-¡Spike! –Dijo ella levantándose abruptamente – ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-parece que ya son como las 10 de la mañana –al instante ella se levantó, unas horas después ya los estaban frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, Twilight abrió lentamente la puerta, pero apenas grito la perilla la puerta se abrió violentamente saliendo Spike que se abalanzo sobre Gravedigger que con su magia lo detuvo en pleno vuelo –Spike ¿qué te pasa?

-que le hiciste –grito con fuerza mientras trataba de alcanzarlo con sus garras –como te atreviste, miserable

-Spike tranquilo –dijo ella algo asustada –loe encontré cuando venia hacia acá –dijo con nerviosismo –me…me quede con…con…Applejack...si me quede con Applejack anoche

-como que en mi casa –dijo Applejack saliendo de la biblioteca, seguidas del resto de las chicas, al instante Twilight se ruborizo -¿Dónde estuviste anoche dulzura?

-si Twilight –dijo Rarity –¿Dónde estuviste? –a la vez la que miraba y el guiñaba un ojo a su amiga

-vinimos todas para saber cómo te fue en tu cita con Gravedigger –dijo Pinkie –pero no llegaste así que nos quedamos a hace runa pijama da, por suerte siempre tengo mi kit para fiestas rápidas –dijo sacando una maleta rosa de quien sabe donde

Además –dijo Spike ya de pie frente a Twilight –anoche la princesa Celestia envió una carta, nos quiere ver a todos en Canterlot hoy en la noche, y por desgracia también lo quiere ver a el –dijo apuntando con su mano a Gravedigger –el carruaje llegara en cualquier momento –el carruaje de la princesa bajo frente a la biblioteca –vámonos –dijo caminando hacia el carruaje

-será mejor que hable con el –dijo Twilight tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Gravedigger la detuvo

-mejor yo lo hago –dijo subiendo al carruaje, seguido del resto del grupo, ya en vuelo Twilight se sentó con sus amigas, las cuales no dudaron en preguntarles cosas, mientras veía que ella estaba enrojeciéndose se acercó a Spike con cuidado –Spike , podemos hablar un momento –el dragón no dijo nada –asumiré que estás de acuerdo –se acomodó junto a el –Spike, sé que no te agrada que Twilight y yo estemos saliendo

-no s eso –dijo Spike –de hecho nunca había visto tan feliz a Twilight

-¿entonces?

-es que ya no me toma en cuenta por estar contigo –exclamo con tristeza –siento que soy un sobrante entre ustedes

-Spike escúchame, tu eres lo más importante para ella, cuando salimos me llega contar anécdotas de ti, tú eres no su asistente, ella te ve como su hermano, y si no apruebas que salga con ella…no sabría cómo actuar, yo la amo, y ella me ama, pero eso no significa que te empezará a querer menos –Spike solo lo miro a los ojo para después abrazarlo, todo ello ante la mirada sonriente Twilight, por fin habían llegado a Canterlot, descendiendo el carruaje en el patio central, siendo recibidos por Shining Armor

-hermanita –dijo ese contento a la vez que corría a abrazar a Twilight, pero se paró en seco al ver que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla a un pony negro, y como le la besaba en los labios, sin dudarlo y ante la sorpresa de las mane six, se abalanzo sobre Gravedigger – ¿Quién eres, que buscas con mi hermana? ¡Responde!

-tú debes ser Shining Armor, Twilight me h hablado mucho de ti –dijo tirado, la pony violeta Ayudo al unicornio negro a levantarse dándole una enojada mirada a su hermano –primero Spike y ahora usted –expreso con risa mientras se sobaba el lomo

-Twilight ¿ese pony es amigo tuyo?

-es mi novio, hermano te presento a mi novio Gravedigger,

-encargado del cementerio de ponyville – dijo el pony negro extendiéndole la pesuña a Shining Armor –es un honor conocerlo

- Gravedigger te presento a mi hermano Shining Armor –dijo Twilight

-capitán de guardia real de Canterlot, y protector de la princesa Celestia –dijo el Shining Armor, amenazantemente, dejando a Gravedigger tragando saliva –no confió en ti…pero confió en las elecciones de mi hermana –exclamó estrechando la pesuña negra

-esto salió mejor de lo que pensé –dijo Twilight –vamos, no me gusta dejar a la princesa esperando –todas entraron al castillo pero Gravedigger se detuvo un momento volteando su mirar aun tejado del castillo para después alcanzar a las mane six, a la vez una sombra salía de su escondite

-Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel estudiante –dijo la princesa al ver la pony al frente de sus amigas –es un enorme placer para mi le poder verlas –dijo con alegría la ver en los ojos de su estudiante esa ilusión, sin embargo no pudo por un momento dar una mirada a Gravedigger el cual veía indiferente, por un momento sintió que una lagrima deseaba salir de sus ojos

-princesa ¿ocurre algo malo, algo que requiera los elementos de la armonía? –dijo Twilight solemnemente

-o no, mis queridas ponys esta noche se celebra el cumpleaños de mi hermana –sin dudarlo Pinkie saco un montón de serpentinas

-¡una fiesta, con globos y ponche, y pasteles, y,…y….yupi una fiesta!

- y deseo que ustedes preparen la fiesta,

-por supuesto majestad –dijo inclinándose –por cierto, Princesa deseo presentarle a Gravedigger, mi novio –la princesa se quedó estática mirando al pony negro, mas este solo se inclinó dándole una reverencia

-princesa Celestia es un placer conocerla –dijo sin mas

-para mí también es un honor conocer a un pony tan gallardo como usted, Twilight tiene una gran suerte en poder amarlo –dijo conteniendo el nudo que tenía en la garganta –cuento con ustedes para que mi hermana pase su cumpleaños alegremente –las chicas se inclinaron – joven Gravedigger, me permitirá hablar con usted en privado –este asintió, dejando a las mane six salir del salón, apenas e fueron la princesa levanto la pesuña y los guardias salieron cerrando las puertas

-Celestia –dijo Gravedigger secamente – ¿Qué quieres? –princesa se levantó del trono y con su magia abrió un compartimiento secreto de un costado de uno de los pilares

-solo quiero devolverte esto –saco una caja plateada –aún recuerdo cuando me lo diste –lo dejo freten al pony, le cual solo lo miro con una sonrisa –recuerdas…era una noche hermosa, tu y yo sentados frente a aquel lago cristalino

-si lo recuerdo –dijo tomando con su magia un anillo de compromiso, con las figuras de un sol, y una barca entrelazadas por un lazo –nunca espere volverlo a ver en mi vida, gracias

-no es un regalo –dijo con autoridad –espero que hagas feliz a Twilight como una vez yo soñé ser feliz tu lado

-pero nunca se concretó…Celestia yo…

-por favor no digas nada –pro fin dejo salir ese deseo de llorar –por mucho tiempo pase viendo las estrellas soñando con que un día volverías como el eterno vencedor que fuiste siempre, que me tomarías entre tus cascos y juntos volaríamos un vuelo nupcial, sin embargo ahora no puedo resistir ver que tus besos, tus caricias, y tu corazón, ya no son para mí,

-Celestia…perdóname

-cuídala, es lo más cercano que tengo a una hija

-así lo hare –dijo dándose media vuelta


	4. Chapter 4

**no se lo esperaran**

* * *

Por fin había salido de la cámara del trono, camino por los pasillos buscando a Twilight, encontrándola con las demás en le gran salón, ella al verlo se abalanzo a él con un beso profundo

-dime ¿Qué te dijo la princesa? –Pregunto con alegría pero sin ocultar cierto temor –el agradaste, te pregunto de tu trabajo,

-no te preocupes, ella esta contenta de que tengas ase sonrisa tan radiante, -dijo con alegría –solo me pidió que te cuidara –Twilight grito de alegría –chicas ¿me permitirían Twilight por el resto del día? quisiera conocer bien Canterlot –las demás solo suspiraron, bueno solo Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie

-claro váyanse –dijo Rainbow –pero no hagan nada como lo de anoche -dijo con una risotada, a lo que los dos se sonrojaron, ya salían del palacio completamente distraídos uno en el otro

-sabes Twilight –dijo Gravedigger mientras compraba un helado de margaritas y se lo daba a Twilight –este lugar me recuerda una historia de amor

-en serio…bueno puedes contármela,

-sí, pero aquí no…ven, conozco el lugar perfecto –y sin más la condujo a un callejón repleto de joyerías –no es hermoso, la igual que la historia de amor que aquí se suscitó,

-¿una historia de amor? –dijo ella ilusionada, mientras el asentía –cuéntamela, cuéntamela

-bien…pero es algo trágica, alguna vez esta calle es le llegó a conocer por esa historia, la llamaban

-la calle de la quemada –dijo un pony anciano acercándose de entre la multitud, acompañado por dos potrillos –mi abuelo solía llamarla así cuando tenía la edad de mis nietos, pero nunca supe por qué – Gravedigger se sentó en una banca con Twilight a un lado, y el anciano con sus nietos del otro lado –usted debe conocer la historia

-sí, y espero que usted y sus nietos no la olviden y la cuenten a sus nietos, para que nunca muera

-sí, ¡cuente, cuente! –dijeron los niños entusiasmados, mientras por un momento Twilight soñó verlo contándosela a sus propios hijos, al instante ella recobro la compostura, con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro

- según nos cuenta esta dramática leyenda, tomó precisamente ese nombre en virtud a lo que ocurrió a mediados del Siglo XVI –dijo Gravedigger, comenzando el relato - Cuéntase que en esos días regía los destinos de Equestria el rey Sleipnir, Por esa misma fecha vivían en una amplia y bien fabricada casona don Advanced battle con su hija Rini, ambos llegados de la Villa de Illescas, trayendo gran fortuna que el caballero acrecentó aquí con negocios, minas y encomiendas. Y dicen en viejas crónicas, que si grande era la riqueza de don Advanced, mucho mayor era la hermosura de su hija. Pony unicornio, Veinte años de edad, cuerpo de graciosas formas, ojos glaucos, rostro hermoso y de una blancura de azucena, enmarcado en abundante y sedosa cabellera bruma que le caía por los hombros y formaba una cascada hasta la espalda de fina curvatura

-un momento –dijo uno de los potrillos – eso es anterior a las princesas – Gravedigger asintió mirando al pequeño – ¡qué bárbaro!

- Asegurase en ese entonces que su grandiosa hermosura corría pareja con su alma toda bondad y toda dulzura, pues gustaba de amparar a los enfermos, curar a los animales del campo, y socorrer a los humildes por los cuales llegó a despojarse de sus valiosas joyas en plena calle, para dejarlas en esas manos temblorosas y cloróticas –exclamó el cuentacuentos anrte la mirada intrigada de sus oyentes –Con todas estas cualidades, de belleza, alma generosa y noble cuna a lo cual se sumaba la inmensa fortuna de su padre, lógico es pensar que no le faltaron sementales que comenzaron a requerirla en amores para posteriormente solicitarla como esposa. Muchos caballeros y nobles galanes desfilaron ante la casa de don Advanced, sin que esta aceptara a ninguno de ellos, por más que todos ellos eran buenos partidos para efectuar un ventajoso matrimonio –Twilight noto como se comenzaba formar grupo de potrillos provenientes del pequeño parque, formando un circulo alrededor de Gravedigger –Por fin llegó aquel caballero a quien el destino le había deparado como esposo, en la persona de don Helios Splender, apuesto unicornio de crin azulada, y pelaje blanco, que se prendó de inmediato de la joven y comenzó a amarla, no con tiento y discreción, sino con abierta locura.

-que romántico –dijo un yegua que abrazaba a otro pony, ahí Gravedigger se percató del circulo que se formó alrededor de sí, pero en vez de asustarse se acomodo

- Y fue tal el enamoramiento del pony, que plantado en mitad de callejón en donde estaba la casa de doña Rini, en esta calle, se oponía al paso de cualquier caballero que tratara de transitar cerca de la casa de su amada. Por este motivo no faltaron altivos caballeros que contestaron con valentía la impertinencia del unicornio, saliendo a relucir las espadas. Muchas veces bajo la luz de la luna y frente al balcón de Rini, se cruzaron los aceros del Unicornio y los demás enamorados, habiendo resultado vencedor Helios.

-y nadie hiso nada –dijo un o delso muchos ponys presentes –que no había autoridad, o leyes

-si existían las leyes –dijo Gravedigger –pero en esa época eran legales los duelos de honor, y nadie podía hacer nada, más que observar …Al amanecer, cuando pasaba la ronda por esa calle, siempre hallaba a un rival muerto, herido o agonizante a causa de las heridas que produjera la hoja toledana del enamorado. Así, uno tras otro iban cayendo los posibles esposos de la hermosa dama de la Villa de Illescas.

-y ella que pensaba de ser o –dijo Twilight

-La joven, que amaba ya intensamente a don Helios, por su presencia y galanura, por las frases ardientes de amor que le había dirigido y las esquelas respetuosas que le hizo llegar por manos y conducto de su ama de llaves, supo lo de tanta sangre corrida por su culpa y se llenó de pena y de angustia y de dolor por los muertos y por la conducta celosa que observaba del joven Splender

-¿y que hiso? –exclamó alguien de la multitud

-Una noche, tomó una terrible decisión tendiente a lograr que don Helios Splender dejara de amarla para siempre, Al día siguiente, después de arreglar ciertos asuntos que no quiso dejar pendientes, como su ayuda a los pobres, medicinas y alimentos que debían entregarse periódicamente a los pobres y, despidió a toda la servidumbre, después de ver que su padre salía con rumbo a la Casa de moneda, llevó hasta su alcoba un brasero, colocó carbón y le puso fuego. Las brasas pronto reverberaron en la estancia, el calor en el anafre se hizo intenso y entonces, sin dejar de invocar valor y pronunciando entre lloros el nombre de don Helios, se puso de rodillas y clavó con decisión, su hermoso rostro sobre el brasero –todos los presentes pegaron un horrible grito, algunos quisieron irse, pero la curiosidad pudo más con ellos –Crepitaron las brasas, un olor a carne quemada se esparció por la alcoba antes olorosa a jazmín y almendras y después de unos minutos, Rini pegó un grito espantoso y cayó desmayada junto al anafre, Quiso la suerte que acertara a pasar por allí Seacrown, pony terrestre, quien por ser amigo de Rini entró corriendo a la casona después de escuchar el grito tan agudo y doloroso, Encontrándola aún en el piso, la levantó con gran cuidado y quiso colocarle hierbas y vinagre sobre el rostro quemado, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba qué le había ocurrido, Y ella que no mentía y menos a su amigo, le explicó los motivos que tuvo para llevar al cabo tan horrendo castigo. Terminando por decirle al pony que esperaba que ya con el rostro horrible, don Helios Splender no la celaría, dejaría de amarla, y los duelos en la calleja terminarían para siempre

-que terrible historia –dijo el anciano aturdido –de seguro su plan funciono –pero Gravedigger dio un negativa, todos callaron esperando la continuación

- El pony fue en busca de Helios y le explicó lo sucedido, esperando también que la reacción del unicornio fuera en el sentido en que Rini había pensado, pero no fue así. El pony se fue de prisa a la casa de su amada, a quien halló sentada en un sillón sobre un cojín de terciopelo carmesí, su rostro cubierto con un velo negro que ya estaba manchado de sangre y carne negra –todos quedaron con la boca abierta escuchando atentamente, todos expectantes, ansiosos por el desenlace –Con sumo cuidado le descubrió el rostro a su amada y al hacerlo no retrocedió horrorizado, se quedó atónito, apenado, mirando la cara hermosa y blanca de doña Beatriz, horriblemente quemada. Bajo sus antes arqueadas y pobladas cejas, había dos agujeros con los párpados chamuscados, sus mejillas sonrosadas, eran cráteres abiertos por donde escurría sanguaza y los labios antes bellos, carnosos, dignos de un beso apasionado, eran una rendija que formaban una mueca horrible Con este sacrificio, Rini pensó que Helios iba a rechazarla, a despreciarla como esposa, pero no fue así. El unicornio se arrodilló ante ella y le dijo con frases en las que campeaba la ternura

-¿Qué dijo, que dijo? –exclamo Twilight que ya no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, pero Gravedigger al sorprendió al levantarse y arrodillándose frente a ella

-dijo – sosteniendo la pesuña de Twilight –Ah, Rini, yo os amo no por vuestra belleza física, sino por vuestras cualidades morales, sois buena y generosa, sois noble y vuestra alma es grande...El llanto cortó estas palabras y ambos lloraron de amor y de ternura…En cuanto regrese vuestro padre, os pediré para esposa, si es que vos me amáis. Terminó diciendo el caballero –Twilight acerco sus labios a los de su novio fundiéndose en un hermoso beso, todos los presentes suspiraron con emoción

-¿así termina la historia? –dijo otro de los presentes, la cual llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro

- La boda de Rini y helios se celebró en un lugar que ya no existe, y fue el acontecimiento más sensacional de aquellos tiempos. Don Advanced gastó gran fortuna en los festejos y por su parte Helios regaló a la novia, vestidos, alhajas y mobiliario traídos desde el otro lado del mar, Claro está que la novia al llegar ante el altar se cubría el rostro con un tupido velo blanco, y cada vez que salía a la calle, sola o acompañada de su esposo, lo hacía con el rostro cubierto por un velo negro –todos lo presentes se dispersaron, pero Gravedigger no espero mucho para mirar de reojo a uno de los presentes que se alejaba en lo más profundo de la calle

-o Gravedigger –dijo Twilight emocionada –esa historia fue hermosa –le pony se levantó sonriéndole –vamos a pasear por la tiendas, quiero comprar un par de nuevos libros

-tu siempre con los libros, por eso te amo –el dio un beso en los labios, sin darse cuenta que un pony se acercaba lentamente sorprendiendo a los amantes

-¿Twilight…hija? –Dijo una unicornio grisácea con la crin violeta, los dos se separaron mirando a la recién llegada,

-¡mamá! –Grito a la vez que la abrazaba con euforia -¡oh mamá, no sabes lo que me ha pasado desde que la princesa me envió a estudiar la magia de la amistad –pero su mamá solo la miro con ternura mientras veía de reojo al semental que estaba aún lado de su hija

-mi amor, veo que al fin tienes novio –Twilight se ruborizo enormemente mientras Gravedigger se acercaba –es un placer conocerlo

-buenas tardes señora –dijo atentamente –es un enorme placer conocerla, pero no en estas circunstancia

-tan gallardo, no se preocupe, al menos agradezca que no fue mi marido, el aun piensa que eres aun su pequeña potrilla que va al jardín de niños –dijo con una risita –hija ven, hace mucho que no nos visita,

-ve Twilight, tengo algo que hacer antes de volverla palacio –al decirlo se dio la vuelta, no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla –tengo una sorpresa para esta noche –salió corriendo con gran velocidad, las ponys se fueron caminado con em9ocion mientras Gravedigger entraba a una joyería

-buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dijo el empleado

-aquí se realizan gravados –el hombre asintió, al instante saco el anillo de compromiso colocándolo en el mostrador –me gustaría que le pusieran un gravado, para antes e esta noche si es posible

-por supuesto, pero ¿Qué desea que diga?

* * *

**¿Qué querían que diga?...con la mejor respuesta iniciara el próximo capítulo, **

**p.d. no importa que sea larga, **


	5. Chapter 5

-Amoris vulnus idem sanat qui facit –dijo Graveddiger al joyero, el cual sin dudarlo comenzó a grabar el interior del anillo

-sabe –dijo el pony joyero –lo escuche contar esa historia y debo decir que me entretuvo mucho

-ese es el chiste de la historias –dijo con calma –y también darnos lecciones importantes

-eso lo veo, imagino que la pony que venia con usted será quien reciba este hermosos anillo –Graveddiger asintió feliz –es muy afortunada –finalmente termino de darle el anillo con le grabado, salió de la tienda guardando la caja en su alforja, anduvo por un tiempo hasta llegar a su destino, las puertas blancas de cementerio mas antiguo de Canterlot, cerrado ya

-sé que has estado siguiéndome toda la mañana –dijo sin voltearse a la pony encapuchada que estaba detrás de el –es bueno volver a saber de ti Luna –ella se quedo su capucha revelando a la princesa Luna que lo veía con furia contenida

-¿los viejos hábitos no se olvidan?–dijo Luna siguiendo a Graveddiger que ya se adentraba en le cementerio

-me gustaría que estuviera oscuro –dijo con nostalgia –no me guatán los cementerios de día –ambos se detuvieron en medio de una tumba, vieja y casi olvidada, pero que tenia un arreglo floral aun fresco –veo que vino muy recientemente

-anoche –dijo Luna sin quietarle la vista – ¿Cómo pudiste? –Graveddiger levanto la ceja levemente – te lloro todos los días, no se cuanto mas después de mi exilio, de pronto un día me despierta sorpresivamente contándome que te había hablado, que te había vuelto a ver, que estabas vivo y llena de emoción salió a buscarte esa noche regresando desconsolada y sin querer decirme que paso

-Luna…yo

-casi no comió por tres días, me preocupe, pero se calmo y volvió a ser la misma de antes, entonces vuelves y recojes la única cosa que te unía a ella ¿como pudiste? –sin previo aviso lo ataco con un rayo de luz proveniente de su cuerno, Graveddiger salió volando estrellándose sobre unas lapidas que se rompieron por le impacto, lentamente se reincorporo para ver a Luna enfurecida caminado hacia el – ¡adelante, ataca Gravediger!...o debería decir Soul Reaver –mirando la tumba que tenia el ramo de flores,

-Luna…yo no –Luna le lanzo otra descarga de energía, arrojándolo varios metros –escúchame…por favor

-¡¿Por qué piensas que escuchare alguna palabra proveniente de tus labios?! –Grito con fuerza aturdiendo a Graveddiger el cual se mantenía de pie, respirando pesadamente -¿Cómo sé que no es un plan tuyo para destruirnos? –aventó otro ataque de energía, más el unicornio negro solo levanto su pesuña capturando el poder en ella – ¿pero?

-de haber deseado destruirlas, y recuperar lo que es mío por derecho, solamente hubiera tenido que venir y acabarlas sin mayor dificultad –sobre su cuerpo negro se formó un aura blanca que lo cubrió por completo – ¿piensas que la engañaría? Dime si alguna vez las engañe a ustedes –Luna retrocedió asustada viendo como el pony se le aproximaba con una mirada de odio puro – ¡¿piensas que solo ustedes sufrieron?! –exclamo con un rugido que se escuchó hasta el castillo, las mane six detuvieron lo que hacían asustadas por ese sonido – Atrapado donde no existe el sol, la luna, ni el tiempo, perseguido por bestias que solo verías en tus peores pesadillas, perdiendo mis alas, y al regresas, lo que conocías había dejado de existir –lentamente se calmó soltando una leve lagrima sobre su rostro –ahora solo te pido que dejes vivir mi vida, tan simple como eso –se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la salida del cementerio dejando a una asustada y triste Luna sentada sobre el césped

* * *

-Graveddiger, mi amor ¿Dónde estuviste? –Dijo Twilight completamente aterrada, abrazando con fuerza al unicornio negro –pensé que algo terrible te había pasado –exclamo sin querer soltarlo

-Twilight ¿de qué me hablas? –dijo confundido

-¿que no lo escuchaste? –dijo Rarity acercándose a el

-¿qué?

-ese….hoooorible….rugido –dijo Fluttershy temblando de miedo, Graveddiger solo asintió negativamente –pero si…

-ya déjenlo chicas –dijo Applejak –además, la princesa dijo que no teníamos que preocuparnos, que ella se encargaría de ello esta noche -y como si la llamaran, la princesa Celestia entro junto con Shining Armor, y Candace

-princesa –dijo Twilight soltando a su amado discretamente –sabe algo hacer de ese rugido –a princesa sonrió

-Twlight Sparkle, no debes preocuparte, ninguna, lo que provoco ese rugido ya se fue –dijo caminando alrededor de salón –Pinkie pie, una vez más me maravillas con los preparativos que tienes para esta celebración

-gracias princesa

-así que usted es el novio de Twilight –exclamo Candace caminando alrededor de semental –veo que Twilight tiene buenos gustos…si no estuviera casada –se rio un poco notando como su esposo levantaba un poco la ceja –espero tenerlo pronto en la familia –tanto Twilight como Graveddiger se sonrojaron

-bien… Shining Armor, Candace –dijo Celestia con alegría –es tiempo de irnos, todavía tenemos que evitar que mi hermana se dé cuenta de la fiesta, y ustedes se ofrecieron a ello –los tres salieron por la puerta principal –Shining Armor, podrías adelantarte, Candace y yo tenemos que hablar cosas de chicas –dijo ella al salir del salón, Apenas se alejó de la vista de las princesas –dime ¿Luna tiene razones para dudar?

-tía, si me dijeras lo que está pasando –dijo con intriga –tal vez pueda ayudarte mas

-Candace, te lo diré pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie –caminaron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llega a un habitación alejada, ambas entraron cerrando la puerta, unos minutos después salieron, Candace completamente estupefacta –por favor no nos juzgues mal

-él es…–dijo a la vez que Celestia asentía positivamente –y tú eras…–volvió a asentir –y ustedes eran…–asintió de nuevo –no me lo creo, por Equestria, ahora sé por qué Luna estaba tan nerviosa, lo bueno es que según lo que sentí, el amor que siente por ella es verdadero…lo siento tía

-no te preocupes, al menos él nos ahorró el distraer a mi hermana para que no sospeche de su fiesta –dijo mientras ambas caminaban de regreso por el mismo pasillo, mas Candace noto una ligera lagrima que salía de sus ojos

* * *

La hora del atardecer llegaba con rapidez y Luna estaba sobre el gran balcón lista, solo esperaba a su hermana, al cual llego algo apurada

-perdona mi retraso hermana –dijo Celestia algo cansada –pero tuve que solucionar ciertas cosas –se acercó al barandal, extendió sus alas y con su magia hizo bajar el sol, Luna hiso lo mismo para subir la luna –buenas noches hermana

-hermana, me pregunto ¿si no se te olvido algo importante de este día? –dijo lago ilusionada

-no, creo que ya todo está hecho, pero lo que sea de seguro tu podrás solucionarlo, buenas noches –dijo la gobernante del sol al salir del balcón, Luna se quedó ahí unos minutos más presa de la tristeza, y salió con rumbo al salón del trono, entro algo triste notando que las luces estaban apagadas

-¡sorpresa! –gritaron todas las presentes, lo cual hizo que Luna retrocediera espantada, para después recibir los abrazos de todas, el trono, techo y paredes estabas decorados con globos serpentinas, y en el piso de veía el confeti que aventaron cuando llego, había mesas y un pequeño teatro

-chicas… ¿es para mí? –Dijo ella con alegría viendo a su hermana acercársele y darle su primer obsequio -¡gracias, gracias!

-hermanita como piensas que olvidaría tu cumpleaños –exclamo viendo como su hermana se probaba el hermoso collar nuevo que tenía –nada me haría olvidar tu día pequeña hermana

-Gracias hermanita, y gracias a todas ustedes por la más hermosa fiesta –miro a todas lados notando a los invitados habiendo pocos miembros de la aristocracia, pero si muchos habitantes de ponyville

-¡princesa Luna. Princesa Luna! –grito un pequeño pony corriendo con rapidez pero tropezando a los pies de esta – ¡feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Pipsqueak, que alegría verte –dijo la princesa abrazando al pequeño potrillo-viniste

-como no iba a venir usted es mi princesa favorita –dijo con inocencia, mientras Luna saludaba a los invitados –Princesa podría venir a asustarnos un poco como si fuera nightmare night –ella solo asintió corriendo tras él, y los demás niños que se unían al juego

-Twilight –dijo Graveddiger con algo de misterio –podríamos hablar a solas en los jardines

-por supuesto –ambos salieron discretamente pero una sombra de entre los presentes lo noto y salió siguiéndolos –ocurre algo mi amor –dijo ya afuera en los jardines contemplando un ligero nerviosismo y miedo en su expresión –no me digas que tienes miedo, si vivías junto a un cementerio

-estoy algo nervioso por lo que voy a hacer –dijo deteniéndose –Twilight, jamás te conté mi pasado, y tú nunca me preguntaste, pero si quiero un futuro junto a ti debo confrontar mi pasado

-qué pasado…no me digas tiene otra familia –dijo asombrada solo para cambiar su semblante a uno de enojo -¡o claro, como podría ser, tú me engañaste, dime ¿a cuantas como yo has engañado? –de pronto ella comenzó a reír –jajajajjaja, deberías ver tu rostro…como dicen mis amigas que una buena broma aligera el ambiente, pensé calmarte un poco-dijo viendo como a Graveddiger se reía también –bien…ahora que me decías –este levanto un largo suspiro

-Twilight, imagino que conoces la historia de Discord, y como las princesas lo vencieron –ella asintió –pero nadie sabe nada antes de eso –ella también se quedó intrigada –yo lo sé porque lo viví

-no puede ser solo las princesas son inmortales

-ellas son las princesas, pero no tiene sangre real alguna, yo soy quien la tiene…Twilight soy el verdadero rey de Equestria

-es una buena broma –dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa, pero al verle el rostro supo que no bromeaba –no es cierto, y si lo fuera no deberías haber alguna prueba

-lo que dice es verdad Twilight Sparkle–dijo la sombra al acercarse a los dos – en verdad él es el legítimo gobernante de Equeestria –dijo la princesa Celestia saliendo de las sombras y dando una reverencia –por favor perdonarme por todo lo que he cometido mi señor

-Celestia por favor levántate –dijo al mismo tiempo que Twilight y el juntos la ayudaban a reincorporarse –sabes que jamás me gusto eso de ti, además no tengo nada que reprocharte –la princesa solo lo abrazo con fuerza soltando lagrimas –creo que es un poco incomodo

-princesa ¿es verdad lo que dice? –Celestia sintió sin querer soltarlo –pero ¿Cómo? –la princesa comenzó relatarle a historia con nostalgia, ahí fue cuando exploto –¡no puedo creer todo lo que me contaron, por favor Graveddiger o Soul…o como te llames, no tiene sentido!

-créeme, para mí tampoco tiene mucho sentido –exclamo con tristeza, ms Twilight se volteo a él sin expresión alguna –Twilight si quieres no volver al verme lo entenderé –más de la nada ella lo acaricio en la mejilla para luego plantarle un beso en la misma

-no sé qué nos depare el futuro, peor lo afrontaremos juntos –dijo Twilight, los tres se regresaron al salón con alegría hasta –y díganme ¿hay algo más aparte de lo que me contaron? –la princesa y Graveddiger se miraron entre ellos, solo para asentir

* * *

La celebración iba bastante bien, todos se divertían hasta que de los jardines del castillo un terrible grito se escuchó con violencia

-¡¿qqqqquuuuuueeeeeee?!

* * *

**le cayo la bomba, y duro**

**Publico esta parte del relato informando que por motivos de exámenes es posible que no pueda publicar esta semana y la próxima, por tal motivo les pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que también leen mi ficf "El ultimo" pero tratare de hacerlo**

**Gracias y por favor déjenme sus reviewns, **


	6. Chapter 6

**feliz día de muertos a todos ustedes, no dejemos que la tradición se pierda,**

* * *

Ante tal alboroto todas salieron con prontitud contemplando a Twilight parada con cara de espanto y los ojos completamente abiertos, viendo a Gravedigger y a la princesa Celestia que solo se veían entre si,

-Twilitgh ¿estas bien? –Dijo Rarity acerándose a ella, sin embargo Twilight solo se sacudió la cabeza –parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma –exclamo con una pequeña risita

-no se preocupen –dijo Twilight con algo de nerviosismo –es solo que la princesa me advirtió de un examen sobre al amistad que me hará en los próximos días –dijo ante la princesa Luna y sus amigas

-si…pienso hacerle un examen muy difícil –apoyo la princesa con un tono algo nervioso, las demás salieron al escuchar un estruendo que venia de adentro, las cutie mark crusaders habían roto un jarrón y tirado la mesa de ponche

-o princesa perdónelas –dijo Rarity con completa vergüenza – ¡niñas! –grito con fuerza mientras entraba enojada junto a las demás, Gravedigger también camino hacia la puerta hablando con Celestia mas Twilight se quedo detrás con sus pensamientos

-entonces lo sabes –dijo una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos, al girarse vio a la princesa Luna que no dejaba de mirar como Gravedigger y Celestia conversaban –son iguales a cuando se enamoraron, Twilight, respeto la decisión de Gravedigger y la de mi hermana, pero eso no significa que no intentare que regresen

-eh

-disfruta la fiesta –dijo alejándose con una sonrisa en su rostro,

* * *

-Parece que la fiesta esta por empezar en serio –dijo Gravedigger al contemplar como Pinkie pie comenzaba a corretear a los niños

-Pinkie pie sabe organizar una fiesta, debiste verla en la gran gala galope –dijo Celestia con una risita, recordando el desastre –cada año la hago recordándote

-aun celebras mi cumpleaños ehh –contesto este con empatía –Celestia yo…

-por favor no digas nada –dijo colocando su pesuña en sus labios –quiero recordar esta noche con alegría, no quiero llorar –el pony negro solo dejo de hablar sentándose en una mesa, esperando a Twilight, pero una línea de meseros se interpuso cortándole el paso,

-¿Pero qué? –cuando se dio cuenta los meseros salieron por otra puesta, viendo con la boca abierta y sin poder creerlo, la mesa donde estaban su novio y la princesa estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas, dos velas, dos platos y, con Luna disfrazada de mesera, sirviéndoles dos copas de vino, y con su magia tocaba un violín –¿no puede ser posible?

-disculpe, me gustaría pedir el vino en otro momento, esto se dará a malas interpretaciones –dijo la princesa Celestia sin reconocer a la mesera

-créeme hermana, me lo agradecerás –dijo en un susurro Luna al oído de su hermana, esta se impactó –y bien –dijo con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de Celestia y el intento por contener la risa de Gravedigger –tenemos esta noche el especial romántico….o tal vez…

-Lu…na –dijo Celestia anonadada

-entonces será el especial romántico –dijo sin más, para después irse de la mesa, twilight salió de su estado caminado hacia la mesa cundo Pinkie Pie le apareció por detrás, se volteo escuchando los disparates de su amiga mirando de reojo como Luna regresada con una charola y un gran plato de espagueti, dos de manzanas hervidas, gratinadas con crema de rosas, y dos copas de fresas con crema cubiertas con chocolate –buen provecho –salió de escena tan rápido que no dejo actuar a nadie

-te das cuenta del siniestro plan de mi hermana –dijo la princesa, por desgracia Gravedigger no pudo contenerse más y soltó una pequeña carcajada –no recordaba esto

-yo si, como nuestra primera cita, recuerdas

-que si la recuerdo –dijo ella con algo de enojo –nos perdimos en el bosque por dos horas, y de hecho no era una cita, tenías que realizar algunos deberes en el poblado cercano,

-no me puedes culpar –respondió alegremente –Luna me dio el mapa, y en lugar de llevarnos al pueblo, nos llevó a un picnic a orillas del lago con la luna iluminando todo…que irónico que a Luna se le olvidara informarme que había solicitado aplazarlos para la semana siguiente

-supongo que fue mi culpa –exclamo la princesas Celestia con tristeza –yo le había confesado que me sentía atraída a ti, pero era su protectora, no podía enamorarme de usted, pero lo hice

-también tengo algo de la culpa –respondió con una sonrisas – casi al mismo tiempo le dije a Luna que me gustabas, ella planeo eso, como planeo esto –mirando toda la cena servida, todos los ojos de los invitados estarían sobre ellos, por suerte para ellos Pinkie y las niños estabas haciendo tal alboroto que nadie les presto el más mínimo interés

* * *

- Shining Armor –dijo la mesera al pony que estaba muy acaramelado con su esposa –escúchame

-disculpe pero no la conozco –dijo con cierto nerviosismo sin saber por qué le hablaba y sobre todo la cara de risa de Candace

-soy yo –dijo quitándose parte de su disfraz, Shining se sobresaltó –escúchame, quiero que en la próxima pieza de baile saques a bailar a Twilight

Si princesa… pero…yo pensaba –dijo el pony –yo le prometí la próxima pieza a Candace

-no te preocupes mi amor, ve –dijo sin más –pero enserio tía, crees que va a funcionar

-así que ya lo sabes –ella solo asintió sonriendo, Shining solo se quedó viendo como las dos Alicornio se miraban desafiantes para después caer en risas ligeras como dos niñas haciendo una travesura –al menos no pierdo nada con intentarlo –dijo ella, una vez que se fue

-Candace ¿Qué están planeando?

-te lo puedo contar aquí –dijo calmadamente mientras le besaba las mejillas y por debajo de la mesa pasaba su pesuña por los costados –o en nuestra habitación más tarde

* * *

-así fue como se enamoraron –dijo una tercera voz –que romántico –Twilight llegaba a donde estaban –yo me retiro, de seguro tiene muchas cosas que platicar

-Twilight Sparkle, te puedo asegurar que lo que paso ente nosotros ya paso a la historia, es solo que mi hermana –dijo al princesa, mas Gravediger solo se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a su novia y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se volteo mirando esos ojos profundos, besándolo en los labios –Twilight por favor siéntate, es tu lugar después de todo

-princesa yo…

-no digas nada –contesto sonriéndole tan tranquila como siempre, mas Gravedigger y Luna vieron el dolor que sus bellos ojos lilas reflejaban, Twilight se sentó para notar que su novio no estaba, y a Luna aun con el disfraz a un lado de la orquesta hablando con Octavia, la encargada –pero ahora que estará planeando

-¡estimados invitados!- exclamo Octavia – ¡nos han pedido una pieza especial para esta noche, y nada más que la princesa Celestia! –los reflectores el apuntaron fijamente a la nerviosa princesa que ya no sabia lo que pensaba hacer – ¡pero antes! –Dijo mientras Luna detenía su entusiasmo – ¡un nuevo interprete se presentara esta noche con una canción, por favor démosle un gran aplauso en su primera y única presentación a Gravedigger! –comenzaron a tocar, las luces se apagaron y una nube de humo gris salió por en medio de la pista

- Amar es una cosa especial, no se viene y va…Amar solo te pasa una vez, pero de verdad…Amar es cuando solo piensas en donde estará…Amar es como un milagro muy difícil explicar –el humo se disipo revelando un pony unicornio con un sobrero de ala ancha, y una capucha que lo cubría por completo, dándole un aire siniestro alumbrada el lugar con la luz de su cuerno –Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento…Amar es cuando tú la abrasas y te olvidas del tiempo…Amar es cuando tú la vez y te pones nervioso…Amar es cuando te das cuenta de tus sentimientos –todos veían con entusiasmo, sin previo aviso los reflectores se encendieron sobre Twilight

* * *

-veo que te fallo –exclamo Candace a la pobre Luna que solo azotaba su frente sobre una mesa completamente deprimida –ya tía, déjalo, para mi tía Celestia ella es como su hija, mírala –ella levanto la cabeza viendo a su hermana con una sonrisa y soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad

* * *

-Por amarte robaría una estrella, te la regalaría…Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte –exclamó Gravedigger con emoción ante su amada que no paraba en asombrarse y llorar de alegría –Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego…eeeoooo…Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte –Twilight no tenía palabras para escribir su alegría, miro a su amigas, contemplando que Rarity se desmayaba de la emoción y las demás estaban con la boca abierta, excepto Pinkie que estaba afuera jugando con los niños a encontrar a la princesa Luna – Amar es cuando escribe su nombre por todo el cielo…Amar es cuando solo sueñas en llevártela lejos…Amar es cuando tú la vez y se queda en tus ojos…Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo –todos aplaudieron con emoción

-oh Soul…tu siempre tan romántico –dijo la princesa en un susurro –sin poder contener el llanto que acongojaba sus ojos, se dirigió a su alumna que estaba junto a ella –ve con él –empujo un poco Twilight, haciendo que fuera con el avergonzada

-Por amarte robaría una estrella, te la regalaría…Por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte –él se acomodó frente a ella arrodillándose, saco de entre sus ropas una caja negra lacada –Por amarte juntaría la juvia con el fuego…eeeoooo…Por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte –la música se detuvo, lo abrió mostrándole un hermosos anillo de compromiso –Twilight Sparkle, tu eres para mí la rosa que crece en el desierto, la más rara y valiosa entre las rosas, te pido por favor déjame ser la nube que te da sombra, me permitirías recibir tu pesuña en sagrado matrimonio, hasta que la muerte nos separe

-¡pero claro! –grito con toda su alma, saltando sobre él, le propino un profundo beso en los labios hasta que Shining Armor lo separo viendo con cara de pocos amigos al ahora prometido de su hermana –hermano

-dime ¿Qué te hace creer que eres merecedor de mi tierna hermanita? –dijo con enojo, sin embargo su esposa lo trato de calmar, sin éxito,

-Twilight ¿los celos son de familia, verdad? –la pony violeta solo asintió sin pensar en la pregunta viendo como su hermano caminaba amenazadoramente tras Gravedigger que retrocedía sin voltear, cada vez ms rápido –mejor vamos a detenerlos, antes de que Shining lo saque de Equestria

-o le saque el relleno cremo sito –dijo Applejack con una alegría profunda –vamos por el, antes que te haga viuda antes de casarte caramelo

-tiene razón –dijo Celestia –mejor vamos a salvarlo –estaban por salir cuando

-¡hermosa declaración! –Grito Octavia con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡cómo me gustaría que mi pareja me pidiera mi pesuña de esta manera! –miro de reojo a Vinyl Scratch, la cual se sonrojo un poco – ¡ahora continuaremos con una canción especial para la princesa Celestia, para ustedes esta hermosa melodía! –la música se dio con singular maestría

* * *

-Shining, por favor cálmate –dijo Gravedigger viendo como el hermano de su amada lo mirada como un lobo hambriento –no queremos llegar al confrontaciones violentas –pero Shining solo lo miro con enojo

-si le rompes el corazón –dijo enojado –yo te juro que no quedara de ti, ni las cenizas de tu triste osamenta –para después darle un codazo con risa –no te preocupes, solo era broma

-gracias –por un momento pensé que me golpearías

-no te preocupes, hablando de eso, te sugiero una cosa…cambia de empleo, tal vez para Twil no es tan fuera de sí, pero para nuestro padre…bueno….no se vería buen, para nada

-eso lo considere, pero es lo que soy, y Twilight me ama por lo que soy, como la amo por lo que es


	7. Chapter 7

**Padre mío**

**Tú que todo lo puedes Padre mío, Que eres dueño del mundo e infinito, Ayúdame a encontrar un amor bueno, Para depositarlo ante tu seno. **

**Tú que has sido el más grande peregrino, Permíteme seguir por tu camino. Permíteme sufrir como has sufrido, Para poder ser digno de tu cielo. **

**Enséñame a querer como tú quieres, Con toda la bondad que tú posees. Y así cuando me mandes el amor que yo te pido Lo voy a hacer feliz con un cariño al tuyo parecido.**

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que te vas a casar?! –se escuchó terrible aquel grito dentro que pequeño café, ante los presentes Twilight solo se sonrojo mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa –pero mi niñas –dijo su padre respirando entrecortadamente -eres muy niña para pensar en tales cosas, eres mi linda he inocente hija –dijo cambiando su mirada a Shining Armor, el cual solo comenzó a sudar -¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso? –Candace solo se quedó estática escuchando

-papá, ella ya es una joven –dijo Shining Armor, cubriéndose usando a su mama de escudo –es completamente capaz de saber lo que hace, y quieras a no, ella lo ama, como el la ama

-hija –exclamo su mamá, dándole un gran abrazo –estoy tan feliz por ti, mi pequeña…bueno, ya no tan pequeña –las dos se abrazaron entusiasmadas –y dime ¿para cuándo se casan?

-la verdad, apenas anoche me lo propuso y no hemos hablado sobre ello –dijo ella con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –organizar toda la boda será lo más difícil que he hecho

-oh no señorita –dijo su madre –tu no la organizaras –Twilight se quedó congelada –es el sueño de toda madre organizar y ver sus hijas con un vestido de bodas, nosotros planearemos tu boda –dijo señalando todos, pero su esposo quiso darle la contraria mas esta solo se la acerco diciendo –o nos ayudas, o no tendremos nuestras noches especiales durante un mes –apenas el padre escucho eso asintió frenéticamente

-mi amor, no en frente de los niños –Candace se rio un poco

-o por favor querido –dijo ella –yo dudo que no sepan que quisimos decir –solo se ruborizo, para cambiar a una mirada de enojo, al ver como su hija también se ruborizaba con una pícara sonrisa –Night Light ¿estás bien?

-me disculpan un momento levantados y encaminándose al WC

-parece que tu padre aun te ve cómo…. Cuando jugabas a la maestra con tu muñeco

-ya mama, te pido que no le digas eso a Gravedigger –dijo ella completamente avergonzada –te conozco mamá, por favor no le muestres esas fotos de cuando era bebe…hermano ayúdame

-como cuando tú me ayudaste con mis fotos de bebe, con Candace –ella junto sus pesuñas a modo de súplica –está bien, no le mostrare la foto de cuando mamá te bañaba siendo bebe

-pues a mí me gustaría verlas –dijo una tercera voz que coloco ambas pesuñas en los hombros de Twilight, la cual se quedó petrificada –hola mi amor dijo con alegría mientras se hincaba para darle un beso – ¿Cómo te va?

-por fin llegaste –dijo ella correspondiéndole el beso – ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-discúlpame, pero la princesa Luna sigue con lo mismo

Flashback

* * *

-Twilight –dijo Gravedigger, al ver que su amada no estaba, encontrando una nota "mi amor voy con la princesa Candace y mi hermano para darle la noticia a mis padres, estaremos en la café de la quemada, espero que nos alcances" rápidamente se bañó y saliendo de su habitación encaminándose a la salida encontró una extraña nota en el piso "mi amor una gran sorpresa te esta esperando en uno de los cuartos del fondo del ala oeste, solo sigue las flechas" sin pensarlo las siguió hasta el cuarto –bien vamos la sorpresa

-huuuggggg –dijo la princesa Celestia atada de las cuatro patas, un inhibidor en el cuerno, una mordaza en la boca y una nota clavada en el cuello, sobre una cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa –huuuug –dijo cuándo la puertas e cerro abruptamente, dejando a Gravedigger sin saber qué hacer, de inmediato le quito al mordaza a Celestia

-Celestia ¿Qué paso? –Ella solo lo miro con inocencia –otra vez te sobrepasaste con la sobra y los pasteles –tomo la nota que decía "caíste"

-¡eso no importa ahora! , tenemos que salir antes de que …– un destello cubrió la habitación creando un escudo alrededor de la cama donde estaban los dos

-hola Gravedigger –dijo luna saliendo dela sombras viendo a su hermana, aun atada en la cama –que cosa has hecho, venir en la mañana y atar a mi hermana para desencadenar sobre ella tus más impuros instintos carnales –sin que los dos pudieran decir algo, Luna los tomo con una cámara fotográfica –por desgracia llegamos tarde para salvarla,

-Luna, tu sabes que eso no ha pasado –dijo con enojo –ahora sácanos de este domo –pero Luna solo tomo otra foto – ¿Por qué lo haces?

-simple, cuando le muestre las fotos a Twilight, ella jamás volverá a hablarte, así hermanita tendrás el camino libre para poder reconquistarlo, empezando por ahora –saco de una repisa un fonógrafo haciéndolo sonar con la tonada más romántica que conocía –hermana la recuerdan

-si –dijo Celestia –como no olvidarla,

-hiciste lo mismo, a un mes de que saliera en secreto con Celestia…solo que aquella vez… –de pronto se sonrojo con vergüenza –nos gustó…un poco, pero ahora no te funcionara no caeré en instinto primitivo con solo ver a una belleza de diosa, indefensa, servida ante mi como plato de comida

-oh vamos, los guardia son llegara hasta dentro de dos horas y esta cúpula los cubrirá por una hora y media –dijo ella tomando la cámara y las demás fotos que había tomado de su hermana en ese estado –además tengo mucho para poder chantajearte en el futuro

-Luna, olvidas una cosa –dijo Gravedigger –que esto ya lo tome en cuenta –saco de una alforja los elementos de la armonía, Luna se distrajo lo suficiente para que Rainbow dash le cayera encima mientras Rarity y Applejack rompían el domo y desataban a la princesa, Luna trato de salir corriendo cuando Fluttershy le salió al paso con una mirada d enojo que la hiso retrocedes de terror –chicas les agradezco…en cuanto a ti Luna

-¿Por qué usted es tan mala con Twilight? señorita, ahora le pedirá disculpas a su hermana y todos los aquí presentes –dijo Fluttershy, puso su mirada lo que atemorizo a Luna –estoy esperando –dijo mientras golpeada el suelo con su pesuña

-yo lo…siento –exclamo Luna con miedo a Fluttershy –perdón

-yo conozco un poco la manera de actuar de Celestia, sé que algunas veces se pasa un poco con sus bromas, pero esto ya es demasiando, ni ella hubiera intentado algo así –Celestia se acercó a su hermana con una cara de pocos amigos

-Luna, lo que hare como castigo por esto –recogió las fotos, tratando de quemarlas con su magia, mas no pudo y solo las guardo -y se cómo hacer que me las pagues, chicas podrían traer a su amiga Pinkie pie –Rainbow salio disparada a buscarla –mientras que a ti hermanita, hare de castigo n#18 –dijo dejando a Luna impactada y temblado, se quitó el inhibidor

-uh, el 18 ¿Cuál es el 18?

-ya lo veras –levito la misma cinta con que la había atado, el inhibidor, unas vendas y la mordaza, con una mirada sicótica –chicas les pido que me ayuden

-nooo –dijo ella mientras que su hermana le ponía el inhibidor – ¡no! –Fue arrastrada a la cama mientras gritaba – ¡no, por piedad, todo menos eso, en el nombre de Equestria, hermana ten piedad!

-Gravedigger, ¿no tiene cierto compromiso con cierta pony? –dijo Celestia halando un poco de cinta, y colocándole la mordaza a Luna –ve

-tienes razón –salió de la habitación cerrándola –gracias chicas –una vez fuera solo camino por el pasillo, en ello dos guardias llegaban corriendo con sus lanzas –si yo fuera ustedes no iría

-escuchamos a la princesa gritar –dijeron queriendo apartarlo

-no se preocupen la princesa Celestia solo está dando otra de sus bromas –dijo con total naturalidad, a los guardias no les pareció extraño, ya conocían el tipo de humor de la princesa Celestia, los guardias dieron media vuelta regresando a sus puestos –suerte Luna jajajaja

Fin flashback

* * *

-¿y esta vez que hiso? –dijo Twilight

-mejor te lo cuento en privado –dijo esta en un susurro junto a sus oídos –y tal vez me haya dado algunas ideas –Twilight no entendió nada, el pony tomo siento en la mesa –buenas tardes señora soy Gravedigger, ahhh estoy algo nervioso –dijo rascándose la nuca con su pesuña

-Gravedigger ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? –este solo asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, era algo que se esperaba desde hacía un rato así que no lo tomo desprevenido – ¿Que tan seria es tu relación con mi hija?

-mejor voy a ver por qué tarda tanto papá –dijo Shining Armor levantándose de la silla

-señora Twilight Velve, permítame que la llame así –ella simplemente asintió, mientras el dejaba la taza sobre la mesa, para después verla a los ojos –su hija es lo más importante para mí, ella cambio mi mundo para mejor, me recato de mí mismo y lleno la soledad que yo me había impuesto, curo heridas muy profundas que pensé jamás cerrarían, es la pony a la que amo, mi fuerza para vivir, es mi amiga, mi compañera, mi novia…

-Tu amante – dijo la pony no como pregunta sino como afirmación, Twilight se sonrojo y se escondió en la mesa sin dejar de mirar a su novio

-No se lo voy a negar, así como no niego que Twilight es mi todo, sé que lo nuestro no es del todo fácil, sé que la gente nos tiende a juzgar por mi trabajo, pero nada de eso puede impedir que yo amé a Twilight y que ella me corresponda, y mientras eso siga siendo así nada, ni nadie nos separará – ella sonrío ante las palabras y la determinación de Gravedigger, no cabía la menor duda de que él amaba a su hija y que tarde o temprano se convertiría en su yerno.

De no haber sido porque Shining Armor logro detenerlo momentáneamente aquella frase nunca hubiera sido terminada, Night Light estaba regresando a la mesa cuanso intercepto a su hijo, dos alcanzaron escuharla conversación haciendo que le padre perdiera los estribos

-Suéltame- dijo Night Light desprendiéndose del agarre de su hijo, para después entrar de lleno a la sala – ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –grito este encarando al pelinegro el cual ya se encontraba de pie al igual que los demás

- Night Light querido – dijo una muy asustada Twilight Velve ya que jamás había visto tan alterado a su esposo

-Solo he dicho la verdad señor

-¡cómo te atreves! –Dijo enfurecido – ¡lárgate de este lugar, y no vuelvas a ver a mi hija o te denunciare por abuso de menores!

- Night Light por favor tranquilízate

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilicé? Si este desgraciado se ha aprovechado de mi bebe! –las miradas de los demás asistentes no se dejaron esperar mientras Night Light descargaba su enojo

-Pero Night…

-ya verás que cuando este se canse de ella, le romperá el corazón

-Eso nunca va a pasar papá- dijo la Twilight mientras se paraba junto Gravedigger, No podía creer que su hija estuviera tan convencida del 'amor' de ese pony como para que se atreviera a enfrentarlo, en donde se encontraba su pequeña y dulce hija

-No digas tonterías Twilight

-No son tonterías papá, es simplemente que yo confió en el

-Es que estas enamorada y eso impide que te des cuentas que el en verdad no te ama…

-¿Que pruebas tienes de eso? –Dijo Candace a un lado de los enamorados

-¿Dime cuando te ha presentado con su familia?

-Créame que la presentaría con gusto si tuviera algún familiar con vida- contesto Gravedigger

-Pero de seguro te niega frente a sus conocidos- contraataco Night Light dirigiéndose a su hija

-No, de hecho lo he acompañado a varias cenas y compromisos en donde a pesar de que hablan a nuestras espaldas, él siempre tiene un gesto de cariño para mí

-Pero, pero…

-Acéptalo cariño no tienes ninguna prueba de que no ame a nuestra hija – intervino su esposa

-Tampoco tengo ninguna prueba de que en verdad la ame

-El hecho es que en verdad la amo y estoy dispuesto a probárselo- dijo Gravedigger

-Si eso es verdad déjala

-Eso jamás, en primer lugar porque no concibo mi vida sin ella y segundo eso la haría tan infeliz como me haría a mi

-Cariño acéptalo nuestra hija ya no es una niña, piensa que si te sigues negando a su felicidad lo más probable es que no la volvamos a ver

-No papá por favor –dijo Twilight aferrándose al brazo contrario de su novio mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Gravedigger se rompiera en pedacitos

-Twilight princesa, no llores mi niña –dijo Gravedigger abrazándola con fuerza

-No quiero…no me dejes…sin ti me muero…– dijo Twilight entre sollozos

-Twilight, pequeña mírame – dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – No me he ido a de tu lado, ni lo pienso hacer amor mío, aun así que tenga que raptarte

-¿Que más prueba quieres? – pregunto Shining Armor a su padre el cual contemplaba incrédulo la escena

-¿En verdad crees que….?-

-Sí, cariño, Twilight solo será feliz con el

- hija –dijo Night Light, cosa que hizo que lo volteara a ver aunque no por eso rompió el abrazo con su prometido – Espero que no te equivoques –ante esas palabras la pony violeta se soltó del pelinegro y corrió a abrazar a su padre

-¿Para cuándo es la boda?

* * *

**El próximo capítulo será el final, la ansiada boda,**

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews, que de ellos subsistimos **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helo aquí, el ultimo capitulo, ahora podre concentrarme en mis otras dos historias, les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron en la lectura de este ficf, y espero saber de ustedes en "el sello de los tiempos" que ya va en el cuarto capitulo, como dicen en las bodas de Equestria, ¡que fluya la sidra!**

* * *

Todo el castillo de Canterlot estaba completamente atareado, el salón de la gran gala de galope estaba completamente decorado con listones y ramos de Gardenias, Tulipanes, Lirios, Claveles, Crisantemos, y rosas blancas y rojas, y tratando de organizar las flores se hallaba cierta pony histérica

-las flores van por ahí –dijo Twilight señalándole a un pony que llevaba una carreta de flores blancas –junto a las bancas de los asistentes ¡por favor es tan lógico! –dijo completamente histérica, respirando entre cortadamente

-Twilight ¿qué haces aquí? –Exclamó su mama –hija, mírame, tu solo debes preocuparte en este día, es tu vestido de bodas

-¡o no, el vestido! –dijo corriendo hacia el interior del castillo, si mama solo se rio un poco para después caminar a ayudar a acomodar las flores, Twilight entro con rapidez al interior del castillo llagando a su cuarto – ¡¿mi vestido?!

-calma, caramelo, Rarity ya le está dando los toques finales –dijo Applejack, acomodándose su vestido de dama de honor, inspirado en una rosa amarilla -¿dónde estabas?

-solo fui abajo a…ver como lo hacían –dijo con algo de nerviosismo –ah ¡está bien! Fui a supervisar la decoración –en ello las demás salieron con el mismo vestido que el de Applejack –Rarity ¿puedo ver mi vestido? –Todas se apartaron para que viera su vestido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos –oh Rarity, es hermoso,

-gracias –dijo Rarity contenta –pero esta obra maestra no es solo mi responsabilidad –dijo apartándose para que Luna, Fluttershy saliera –de no ser por Luna y Fluttershy, nunca lo hubiera terminado a tiempo

-Twilight sparkle –dijo Luna con su voz algo triste y cabizbaja –le pido una enorme disculpa por todo lo que le cauce a usted y a Gravedigger –dijo dabizbaja, Twilight se el acerco y la abrazo alegremente, mientras las demás solo miraban enternecedoramente, Celestia entro contenta al contemplar tan bella escena –hermana, admira el hermosos vestido que hemos realizado miss Rarity,

-¡si es hermoso, y fantástico, esto es realimente divertido ¿con verlo ya medan ganas de casarme para hacer una gran fiesta, tan grande como esta…oh espera ya hice, es esta! –dijo Pinkie pie saltando alrededor de todas –después hare un baby shower, y después… –no pudo terminar ya que Rainbow dash la tapo la boca con un calcetín

-discúlpela princesa, es solo Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie –dijo Rainbow dash –Applejack ¿que tanto haces?

-es que este vestido no me gusta –dijo ella acomodándose el vestido y poniéndose su sombrero con la corona de rosas –es muy estorboso

-a mi m parece lino –dijo Fluttershy

-oh, princesa, usted también tiene algo de crédito –dijo la diseñadora con un ligero rubor –vamos Twilight, póntelo, a ver como te queda

-princesa Luna –exclamo la novia ya colocándose su vestido y con Rarity acomodándoselo con algunos alfileres

-por favor Twilight, solo llámame Luna

-bueno prince…digo Luna, me preguntaba ¿si el gustaría ser también una de mis damas de honor?

-en verdad me ciento alagada –dijo ella con alegría –por supuesto que si, me encantaría serlo, -al instante Rarity saco del cuarto un vestido de dama, el cual Luna se coloco quedándole perfecto –mis Rarity, este vestido es simplemente encantador

-gracias Princesa –dijo Rarity haciendo una reverencia –me pregunto si a Gravedigger le quedo el traje que le confecciones –en ello una voz ala lejanía

-¡Rarity ¿podrías ayudarme? –Gravedigger estaba por entras cuando Rarity de cierra puerta de un sopetón golpeándole la nariz – ¡¿Qué ter pasa?!-exclamo desde el otro de la puerta, sobándose la nariz

-¡¿jamás te dijeron que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido puesto antes de la boda?! –expreso Rarity iracunda –a todo esto ¿Qué quieres?

-solo venia a pedirte que me ayudes con la traje que me hiciste, ¿te salieron mal las medidas, o que? Porque me queda chico

-¡¿Qué?! –aquel aterrador grito se escucho por todo el castillo asustando a los ahí presentes, las chicas empujaron a Twilight a la otra habitación mientras Rarity, Applejack y la princesa Celestia le abrían la puerta a Gravedigger, mas Rarity la abrió de golpe empujando la novio sin piedad –¿Cómo que no te queda chico? –Dijo con ira, mientras la princesa solo cerraba la puerta con una risita –déjame verlo

-es que la cabeza no me entra en la camisa –dijo para luego ver que Rarity con su magia empujaba el cuello de la camisa con fuerza – ¡Rarity me lastimas! –pero ella no hiso caso solo siguió forzando la camisa – ¡ya…párale! –grito empujando a Rarity y tomando una gran bocanada de aire

-¿pero por qué no te entra si yo mis…? –Dijo Rarity antes de percatarse que el pobre novio no le había quitado el botón del cuello –sabes Gravedigger –exclamo desabotonando la camisa –en verdad si estas nervioso

-ni lo digas –dijo con un tono jocoso pero no menos nervioso –las flores, los invitados, la comida, ya todo está listo, menos Twilight y yo –sin dudarlo más salió corriendo con velocidad,

-pero que descuidado –dijo ella mientras se cerraba la puerta – ¡applejack quítate el sombrero, eso no va con mi vestido! –Pero Applejack solo se alejó – ¡vuelve aquí! –las dos comenzaron a correr alrededor del cuarto

-niñas –dijo la princesa Caminando a la salida, a la vez que su hermana y las demás salían del cuarto –iré a ver como van los preparativos, Twilight, de seguro te veras hermosa en la ceremonia –con ello Twilight se sonrojo un poco

* * *

-¿Dónde está?… ¿Dónde está? Se decía Night Light mientras caminaba de un lado a otro completamente alterado –no puedo creer que mi hija se case con alguien tan irresponsable que no llega a buena hora

-ya papá –dijo Shining Armor mareado por tanta vuelta que daba su padre –si continuas así vas a dejar un hoyo en el piso –el pony se detuvo abruptamente dando una mitrada penetrante que hasta a Shining Armor lleno de un temor –aun …faltan 2horas,…cálmate papá

-es mi pequeña princesa la que se va a ir de mi lado, yo lo acepte porque ella lo ama, y no quería perderla, ¡¿pero hasta hoy se te ocurre decirme que él es el enterrador de la comarca?! –dijo dando un grito al cielo, en el preciso momento la princesa Celestia llegada para ver el salón de ceremonias, Shining Armor se arrodillo peri su padre ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de la princesa -¿Qué te pasa muchacho, pareces como si las princesas estuvieran en frente de ti

-lo veo algo nerviosos señor Night Light –dijo al princesa asustando al pobre pony que solo se encogió y con gran rapidez se volteo para inclinarse ante la princesa, la cual solo se rio un poco –señor Night Light, parece algo alterado ¿Por qué no descansa? estoy segura que su hijo lo despertara antes de la ceremonia –dijo para después alejarse de los dos sementales

- Shining –dijo Night Light en cuanto se levanto –tengo algo que hacer, regresare para la ceremonia, tu cuida que todo este listo y tu hermana se vea hermosa

-no te preocupes papa –el pony salió corriendo a quien sabe donde –mejor voy a ver como va, mi cuñado –avanzo por los pasillos del palacio admirando como estaba todo decorado con elegancia, a ala distancia vio a su esposas y a su madre hablando animadamente, a la vez que ayudaban a acomodar las mesas y sillas, finalmente llego a un cuarto donde encontró a Gravedigger acomodándose su corbata –listo hermano –dijo con una sonrisa viendo como los nervios no traicionaban al podre pony negro

-mas que listo, solo estoy algo nervioso…sabes, en otra época hubiera ya saltado por la ventana –dijo Gravedigger en un tono humorístico –y como se dirían vulgarmente, me hubiera pintado de colores,

-de ti no lo creo –dijo un tercer pony de pelaje café claro, crin aguamarina corta, cuya cutie mark era una esmeralda, con un extraño garabato escrito en ella, que entro discretamente en la habitación –Gravedigger supe que te casabas, felicidades –el pony negro solo asintió –si, lo se, me hubieras invitado si ojala supieras donde estaba, pero como sabes, soy como el viento, no se adonde voy ni de donde vengo –Gravedigger solo asintió

- Shining Armor, te presento a Almatriste, un viejo amigo de las dunas del mar de fuego –dijo Gravedigger cortésmente, el pony café solo asintió

-si, eso dijo la princesa Celestia, que lo intentarías –dijo algo serio –por ello me pidió que asegurara las ventanas y colocara guardias escondidos del otro lado –se acercó al pony y extendiéndole la pesuña –es u placer conocerlo –pero el pony solo se quedo viendo extrañado la pesuña de Shining

-los viejos hábitos no se olvidan –dijo sonriendo y colocándose su saco – amigo, aquí así se acostumbra saludar, Shining Armor discúlpalo es la primera que viene a este lado del mundo –cambio su mirada al otro pony que ya estaba por irse –Almatriste, me haréis el honor de ser uno de mis padrinos –el pony asintió con una ligera sonrisa – por cierto ¿ya esta listo todo? Quiero que Twilight tenga la mejor noche de su vida

-por ello no me preocupo, mi madre y la princesa tiraron la casa por la ventana…literalmente –se dio al vuelta repentinamente –que esperamos

* * *

Todos ya estaban en sus lugares, la princesa se encontraba en una tarima al frente dela multitud, mientras Gravediger se encontraba nervioso con Shining Armor, Spike, Almatriste, y Big Macintosh, a un lado como padrinos,

-no te preocupes amigo –dijo Shining para calmar los nervios –ya veras que todo saldrá bien

-eyeuud –exclamo Big mac

-has visto ciento de cosas, y has tenido a los mas grandes maestros de la perseverancia y valor, no estabas tan asustado cuando… –exclamaba Almatriste cuando fue interrumpido por la marcha nupcial, los cuatro se acomodaron viendo como Twilight desfilaba por el pasillo centrar, luciendo un hermosos vestido blanco, con las cutie mark crusaders delante de ella arrojando pétalos de flores, detrás las chicas luciendo sus vestidos

-eres hermosa –dijo Gravedigger cuando por fin Twilight se coloco junto a él, ella solo se avergonzó mirándolo por un momentos, ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

-queridos habitantes de Equestria –dijo la princesa con calma y solemnidad –hoy es un hermosos día, hoy dos almas se unirán bajo el lazo sagrado del matrimonio –bajo de la tarima, colocándose cerca de lo novios, Rarity le acerco al princesa un lazo blanco con hilos dorados –o este símbolo de unidad –acomodo le lazo con delicadeza dejando a los dos enredados –ahora ustedes estarán unidos el uno al otro, para jamás separarse – sin voltear se subió de nuevo a la tarima –Twilight Sparkle, aceptas a Gravedigger como tu esposo, en la Salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

-acepto

-y tu Gravedigger, aceptas a Twilight Sparkle como tu esposa, en la Salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe

-acepto

-los anillos –dijo Celestia, Spike tomo un cojín rojo que tenia los anillos y los presento -con estos anillos afianzaran su unión, por que lo que se ha unido hoy, nadie lo podrá separar, Twilight le coloco el anillo, a Gravedigger, y Gravedigger a Twilight –si hay alguien aquí que no este de acuerdo con esta unión, que lo diga ahora o lo calle para siempre –nadie dijo nada, ni le padre que tenia la mirada fulminante de su esposa y de Candace –es entonces que con gar alegría yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia –sin dudarlo Gravedigger abraza a Twilight con pasión, y los aun enredados por el lazo caminan por el pasillo

* * *

el salón de la gran gala de galope estaba atestada de ponys, las mesas estaban repletas, mientras en la mesa central estaban los novios en medio, al lado de Twilight, estaba la princesa Celestia, y la princesa Luna, del lado de Gravedigger estaban los padres de Twilight,

-esta es la mejor fiesta que ha hecho Pinkie en toda su vida –dijo Twiligt mientras, era abrazada por su esposo –mi amor por fin,

-si mio amor, por fin juntos–dijo Gravedigger

-disculpa Gravedigger –exclamo Night Light, los dos le prestaron atención –comprendo que tu trabajo no te dejara suficiente para sostener una familia –dejo intrigados a los dos -por ello hable con algunos amigos de Canterlot, y están dispuestos a darte un trabajo mas…decente

-¡papá! –exclamo Twilight indignada

-señor Night Light –dijo Gravedigger –le agradezco mucho su apoyo al arme este regalo, pero me temo que no puedo aceparlo, es mi talento después de todo

-pero muchacho piensa en mi hija –dijo si suplicando Twilight quiso levantarse pro la princesa se lo impidió –ella se merece lo mejor,

-señor Night, le aseguro que hare a Twilight sumamente feliz –dijo con calma –y le puedo asegurar que poseo suficiente dinero para darle a mi amor lo que mas desee, pro también sé que ella jamás dejaría que yo la mantuviera, se lo autosuficiente que es, y por ello la amo con mi alma –coloco abrazo a Twilight –y juntos podremos salir adelante, pero gracia por la oferta

-pero...pero…esta bien, pero cuídala, y espero que me den nietos antes de que no pueda consentirlos –los dos se pusieron colorados escuchando la risas de todas las chicas y las princesas

-yo quiero un niña –dijo Twilight, en un susurro mientras los demás seguían riéndose, al instante los dos se alejaron discretamente de la multitud, sin hacer ruido subieron a su habitación

-también yo –exclamo Cargando a Twilight y entrando al cuarto –espero que no nos extrañen –cerro la puerta con fura dejando un letrero de no molestar

* * *

**=Excel toma como falso el valor de Zero y como verdad cualquier numero diferente al cero**

**=si una celda no contiene valor alguno Excel asume que contiene un cero**

**=diferencia entre formula y función **

–**la fórmula es una sucesión de números variables y signos que pueden personalizarse de acuerdo a la necesidad**

–**función es un pequeño programa codificado en VISUAL BASIC y que ya está preestablecida en Excel **


End file.
